This invention relates to an automatic notching device in a sewing machine for preventing the formations of wrinkles in clothes in sewing a curved portion such as a shoulder of upper garment.
Conventionally, notching work has been manually performed by using scissors or the like. This results in not only decreasing an efficiency of the work, but also increasing the cost of production due to the increase of personnel expenses where certain workers are required only for the performance of notching work.